Code Earth
by U-tear-me-up
Summary: "You're only mad because you know I'm right," he says. "Shut up Blake, you know nothing." Exept that he does. He is right. And I hate him for that. "You don't love him Max," his voice is filled with arrogance and smugness, making me want to punch him. "You love me." Bastard. Jasper/OFC/Bellamy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two years. Two long years spent in the skybox, my only company being myself and the occasional visit from my parents and Jasper and Monty every once in a while.

Two years. Two long years of waiting for death. Because that's what was coming to me as soon as I would turn eighteen – death. Every single little crime would be punished by death. A stupid law in my opinion, but what was I to do? Rebel against the authority? I would, but a one woman army – not even a woman but a seventeen year old girl – locked up in her cell isn't gonna do much change.

But it sure was lonely for two years. Jasper and Monty were my best friends and they would always visit me when the visiting day came. Except when the pair of morons themselves got arrested and it was good-bye forever. No more Jasper and Monty lighting up my boring days in the skybox.

Six months. Six months till my eighteenth birthday – till my execution day – and my cell door was opened. I looked up from my place on the ground to see two guards coming in.

"What is this?" I asked, panic evident in my voice. "I'm not turning eighteen yet!"

"Prisoner 206, face the wall," one of the guards said, and I was quick to obey. I've had plenty of experience of what will happen if I don't obey.

"I asked what is this?" I said again, trying to act braver than I felt. I wasn't ready for my execution yet, even if I had been waiting for it for two years.

"Quiet," the same quard said. "Hold out your right arm."

This time I refused. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm not turning eighteen yet.

The guard didn't seem to care what I had to say, but forced my right hand towards him. The other guard took a metal wristband from a case he was holding and brought it towards me. As I saw the metal spikes on it, I started trashing. No way I was letting them put that on me. I tried to fight the guards, but they were just too strong for my small self. But that didn't stop me from trashing around in the slight hopes of getting out.

But the guards wouldn't have it. Both of them seemed to grow tired of my constant fighting and the other took out some sord of needle with unrecognizable liquid inside. Just the sight of it made me trash out even more, but i stopped in an instant as it was plunged into my neck.

The last thing I knew before blacking out was the metal wristband placed on my wrist.

Xxxx

I woke up to somebody talking.

"Your dad's a dick Wells!" somebody yelled from behind me as I blinked, trying to see clearly.

"Morning sleepyhead," a girl's voice said next to me. As my vision cleared I looked to my left where a rather pretty brunette girl sat, smiling like she had just won a free trip to Earth. "Had a nice slumber I assume?"

"What's happening?" I asked her with a weak voice, staring at the screen where chancellor Jaha was saying something that I had missed completely.

"Chancellor Jaha decided to take a bunch of juvenile delinquents and send us to Earth to survive. Apparently we're expendable. Congradulations," she said with an excited tone.

I nodded, a little – okay ver – amazed. Earth? We're being sent to ground? Suddenly I could relate to the feeling of excitment that was written in the face of the girl next to me. A large grin broke out on my face and I was ready to start cheering like crazy.

And then people really strated to cheer. I turned my head to see that some guy had decided to take off his safetybelt and was now floating in the air.

"The spacewalk bandit strikes again!"

The girl next to me cheered and even i had to laugh. It might've not been the best idea from the boy, but it sure looked fun.

"Check it out, " the boy said to Wells Jaha. "Your dad floated me after all."

Wells Jaha said something to the guy, but I was too busy laughing to hear what it was.

"Hey you two, stay put if you wanna live," the blonde girl next to Wells said to some guys who had decided to take off their safetybelts too.

"Stay in your seats!" the girl tried to say as the boys started floating.

Then the parachutes kicked in. It felt as though somebody had kicked me straight on my lungs and we all jerked forward. The two boys who had taken their safetybelts off flew and crashed on the walls, but I didn't see what happened to spacewalker. It felt like the dropship had broken down as bright yellow sparks flew from the ceiling, turning out the lights.

Steam came out everywhere and I felt like I would soon start to hyperventilate. For some reason, the girl next to me grapped my hand and squeezed the life out of it, and I returned the favor. _You're gonna make it,_ I tried to convince myself. _It doesn't matter that everything in this ship is 1oo years old. We're all gonna make it._ I took a deep breath. It didn't calm me at all.

Then it all stopped at once. The machine huming sounded for one last time, and was followed by silence. If it wasn't for the death grip the girl had on my hand, I would've been convinced that I was dead. The lights blinked before turning on permanently.

"Listen," a familiar voice said. "No machine hum."

"Wow," another equally as familiar voice said. "That's a first.

People, me included started to take off their safetybelts and hurried off their seats, all eager to see the ground.

"I'm Octavia by the way," the girl said as she managed to take her safetybelt off.

"Max," I smiled.

"Stop! The air could be toxic!" somebody said on the lower level of the dropship as Octavia and I made our way down the ladder. I realized that the speaker had been the blonde girl next to Wells and that she was talking to a really handsome guy in a guards-uniform

"If the air is toxic we're all dead anyway," he said.

"Bellamy?" Octavia said and ran towards the guy. The expression on his face seemed to lighten up immediately in the sight of Octavia and he pulled her into his arms.

Were they dating? Just friends? Friends don't hold each other like that, so they must've been in a relationship or something.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Octavia asked from the guy, Bellamy, gesturing to the guards-jacket he had on. "A guards-uniform?" her tone was accusong and the look on Bellamy's face looked like he might've been feeling guilty.

"I borrowed it. To get to this dropship," he explained.

Aww, well wasn't that just cute. I felt a slight, extremely small, bang of jealousy in my chest, knowing that nobody had even, or ever will, love me so much that they'd steal a quards-uniform in order to be with me.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you," he smiled and Octavia hugged him again.

"Where's your wristband?" the blonde girl asked Octavia, who turned to look at her with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

Oh. A brother. Well that was unexpected. And a little disgusting that I thought that they were a couple.

"Nobody has a brother!" somebody yelled from behind me.

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!"

Octavia didn't look angry after hearing that. No, she looked like she was absolutely furious. She tried to lunge forwrad, but luckily her brother, Bellamy Blake? took a grip on her arm.

"Octavia, Octavia no!" he said. "Let's give them something else to remember you by."

Octavia turned to her brother. "Yeah, like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground in one hundred years."

The look on Octavia's face brightened immediately. Her brother opened the door, this time with no protests from the blondie. The door opened, revealing the beautiful sight full of trees, grass and everything I had ever imagined and more.

Carefully, Octavia started to take slow steps out of the dropship, obviously worrying about the blondie's previous warning. Octavia stopped on the edge of the dropship soor, before jumping on the ground. She took a couple of breaths before throwing her hands in the air.

"We're back bitches!"

The other delinquents started to cheer and ran out of the dropship as fast as they could. I stayed behind a little bit, exiting th dropship with the blondie, who looked just as amazed as I did.

"Amazing," I whispered, enjoying the feeling of the sun shining on my face.

The blondie looked at me with a slight smile. "It is, isn't it."

I was about to say something else when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and started spinning me around. The blondie looked at me and whoever was spinning me around, shot us a quick smile before taking off.

I let out a squeak, before I was set down. I turned around to see Jasper's smiling face staring down at me and I didn't waste a second wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Oh my god, I've missed you!" I said, my voice muffled by his neck. Jasper wrapped his arms around me tighter than neccessary, but I didn't mind. I had missed him too much to care.

Jasper rested his chin on top of my head. "I missed you more snuggles."

I detached my arms from his, only to slap him on the shoulder. He knew I hated him calling me that more than anything.

I expected Jasper to let go of me, yet he didn't. He only tightened his grip even more as I tried to push him away a little.

"Jasper, as much as I've missed you, I've missed the other guy in my life too," I said, looking at Monty who was smiling at me behind Jasper. Reluctantly, the boy unwrapped his arms from my waist, letting me fly to the arms of my other best friend, who hugged me with a slightly looser grip.

"Cool a map, can I get a bar in this town, I'll buy you a beer," I heard Jasper say behind me and I turned around to see Wells Jaha pushing him lightly.

"Do you mind?" Wells asked with an irritated tone.

"Hey hands off him, he's with us," another voice came out, and I turned my head to see a boy followed by a squad of scary looking guys stopping right in front of Wells.

"Relax," Wells said, raising his arms slighty in surrender. "We're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground!" Bellamy Blake said from behind us. "Isn't that good enough for you?"

"We have to find mount wheather," Wells said, making his way towards Bellamy with the blondie hot on his heels.

I stopped caring about them as they left and turned back to my best friends. I slapped them both on their arms, making them wince and let out complaines.

"What was that for?" Monty asked, rubbing the spot I hit him on.

I rolled my eyes. "For getting arrested."

Jasper chuckled and despite my protests, he lifted me up in his arms again.

"Put me down Jordan," I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain my smile as he hugged me close to his chest. My feet were offf the ground and my head was resting on top of his as he burried his face into my neck and took a deep breath. "Seriously, that tickles."

He put me down and in an instant Jasper and Monty were turned around by spacewalker to face the blondie.

"Four of us," he said and Clarke nodded. "Can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party," Octavia joined the scene. "Make it five.

I frowned. "Six actually, what ever we're doing."

"Heading off to mount weather," Finn informed me.

Then Bellamy Blake decided to enter, taking a hold of Octavia's arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a walk," Octavia retorted.

The blondie started to question Finn of his wristband and went off to tell us all how we shouldn't take them off. I, being highly intelligent and cared about my family up in the ark, took her warning seriously, but by the look on Bellamy's face, I somehow got the idea that he was going to do the exact opposite.

"Okay," the blondie said. "Now let's go."

I soon learned that the blondie was called Clarke Griffin. Somehow I thought that I should've known that, considering that she was one of the priviledged and her mother was the best medic in the entire ark.

For some reason Jasper insisted on holding my hand as we walked. Every once in a while I would walk faster than him or tried to separate from him, he would just squeeze my hand tighter, preventing me from letting go.

"Do you mind?" I laughed at him. "You're acting like a child that has become over-attatched to his mother."

Jasper just laughed and scooped me up in his arms again, carrying me around. "Sorry, I've just missed you so much."

"So you feel like you need to be in constant contact with me?"

Jasper nodded. "Preferably."

I shook my head and tried to pry his hands off me so I could walk on my own. No such luck. He being stronger than he looks, I just gave into it and let him carry me, considering that I had missed him too.

At some point Jasper did put me down, and I placed a kiss on his cheek, making him blush a little bit. I laughed and turned around watching as Finn placed a purple flower behind Octavia's ear.

"Now that my friend, is game," Jasper said to Monty, smiling.

"That my friend," Monty said pointing at the flower. "Is poison sumac," he said before picking one up.

"What?" Octavia squeaked and pulled it quickly from her hair. "It is?"

"The flowers aren't poisonous," Monty informed her. "They're medicinal, calming actually."

Monty placed the flower in his mouth just as Clarke turned to us. "Hey guys, would you try to keep up?"

"Come on Clarke, how do you block all this out?" Finn asked her and Clarke went off again, telling him about how we haven't seen any animals and how we can't be sure wether or not the radiation will kill us, and blah blah blah.

"Sure is pretty though. Come on."

"Someone just slip her some poison sumac," Octavia retorded making the rest of us snort.

Soon Finn started to question Jasper and Monty of what they did to get arrested.

"Sumac isn't the only herb in the garden. If you know what I mean," Monty smiled.

"Someone forgot to replace what we took."

"Someone's apologized for like a thousand times."

I snorted. Typical of them. I should've known immediatelyafter I heard of their arrest that they would've done something like that. They were always doing stuff like that, no matter what I told them. Nothing can come between a boy and his drugs.

Then Finn turned to me. "How about you doll? What got you behind the bars?"

"Hacked into the ark's systems,"I shrugged. "I would've gotten away with it, until I didn't"

"Why would you want to hack into ark's system?" Octavia asked me.

"For fun," I rolled my eyes.

"How about you Octavia?" Jasper asked. "What did they get you for?"

Octavia looked both annoyed and angry at the same time. "For being born."

Monty told Jasper how he so did not have game and Clarke ran ahead of us before grouching down on the ground. She motioned us to come closer and we did, only to see a grey deer, eating the grass on the ground.

"No animals huh?" Finn asked and tried to get a little closer, stepping on a small branch. Apparently it scared the animal, as it lifted it's head to look at us. Or maybe I should say head _s_ , considering that it had two of them. The toher one was growing right next to the other one, letting us see the flesh between them.

The deer skipped away, leaving us petrified.

"What the hell?" I asked, realizing that I had grabbed Jasper's hand in the progress. I was about to let go when he squuezed my hand tighter.

"What scared?" I teased him as we continued our way to mount weather.

Jasper shook his head. "No, I just like holding your hand," he smiled at me, making me blush unintentionally. My reaction seemed to please him, as his smile widened even more and he pulled me closer.

"You look cute when you blush," he whispered in my ear, preventing me from consentrating in what Clarke was saying about how she got arrested.

I blinked and looked at him. "You're acting weird. Well, weirder than usual."

Jasper just laughed and I let go of his hand to run up to Octavia.

"You and Jasper are just one disgustingly adorable couple," she smirked at me.

"Oh no, no," I shook my head. "Not a couple, never a couple. Just friends."

She gave me a weird look before smirking. "Are you sure he's aware of that?"

I was about to ask Octavia what she meant, but then she ran ahead and started to take her pants off. I looked in confusion, until I saw the river.

"Octavia I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," I said unsurely but she just smirked at me.

"Oh damn. I love earth," I heard a voice say behind me, and I turned around to see Jasper staring at Octavia. I slapped him in the chest, making his eyes turn to me and I rolled mine.

"You should do that too," he whispered looking me up and down.

I gave him a confused look. He really was acting weirder today. I saw something in his eyes, something unrecognizable and new, as he watched me up and down before setting his eyes on me. I swallowed and blinked.

"No thanks," I scoffed turning to look at Octavia, wanting to cut the eye-contact with him. "I don't even know how to swim."

"Octavia what the hell are you doing?" Clarke yelled, making Octavia glance at her before jumping into the water. We ran to the rock from which she jumped to see her surfacing back up.

"Octavia we can't swim!" Monty yelled.

"No but we can stand."

Octavia stood up and laughed. Clarke told us that there wasn't supposed to be ariver where we were. Only reactin she got was from Finn, who told her to start taking her clothes off.

"So are you gonna take your clothes off?" Jasper asked me with a smirk. He turned me back to look at him, but I just took a small step back, looking at the water again.

"No thanks," I gulped.

"Why?" Jasper laughed, looking at me as my eyes widened in horror.

"That's why," I pointed at the giant black creature that was getting closer to Octavia by the second. "Octavia get out of the water, now!"

It all happed fast. The creature grabbed Octavia by her leg(I figured it seemed to be some kind of giant snake) and pulled her out of the water. The rest of us screamed, running to the other side of the river, unsure what we were to do. I, being the coward I was, closed my eyes, not wanting to see any blood or her corpse surfacing. I only heard splash and a couple moments later, when I opened my eyes again, I heard coughing, a wet Jasper and Octavia, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

It probably did.

"Not to self: next time, save the girl," Monty laughed, making Jasper and I chuckle too.

We decided to stop for the night as the sun started to go down. Everyone else seemed to have no trouble falling asleep, especially Octavia, but I couldn't seem to be able to even close my eyes. So I just sat against a tree and went through the events of the day. This one day on the ground had been a lot more colorful than two years stuck in the skybox. I shook my head, staring at the sky, just wondering how my parents were coping up there.

"Can't sleep?" I heard somebody say and I turne my head to look at none other than Jasper sitting down next to me.

I shook my head in response, before resting it on his shoulder. "You were really brave," I commented, making him chuckle.

"Maybe a little," he said. "Maybe next time I can save you. Hopefully you'll be as grateful as Octavia, or maybe even more."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, lifting my head to look at him in the eyes, noticing how close he had gotten. His face was only about an inch from mine and as I tried to make a little bit distance between the two of us, he grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"Nothing," he whispered, moving his closer, as if to kiss me. I was quick to stand up and I let out a nervous laughter, looking around me.

"Where's Clarke and Finn?" I asked, noticing their absense. How could I not have noticed that they were gone?

"Who cares?" Jasper said, seeming to grow a little agitated. He licked his lips and had this rather irritated look on his face.

I bit my lip. I had no idea what was up with him today. He seemed clingier than usual – but that was probably because he hadn't seen me in so long. Bu there was something else too, something I couldn't put my finger on.

I couldn't stand the look on his face. Carefully, I put my hand on his face, rubbing his cheek gently. He took a deep breath before unexpectedly taking a hold of my hand, placing his lips on my palm, leaving a lingering kiss there. Then one on my wrist and another a little higher. I didn't dare to move my hand away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused as his lips moved closer to my elbow, making me move closer to him by the second. "You're acting kinda odd today."

Jasper removed his lips from my arm, only to pull me as close as possible, his other hand still holding my arm and other wrapping itself around my waist. I looked down at his arm in confusion before lifting my gaze to meet his. I noticed that he had taken his goggles off for the night, letting his messy curly hair fall on his ears.

"What do you mean?" he asked, resting his head on top of mine.

I rolled my eyes. "You're acting particularly clingy."

"You're my best friend," he stated, letting my arm drop to my side and moving his hand to my hair, pulling the hair-tie off so my long dark hair fell on my back. "Of course I'm clingy when it comes to you."

"Monty is your best friend too," I noted, a small mischievious smile forming on my face. "Do you kiss and hold him too?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes, before letting a smile form on his features. "Of course. Never doubt that."

"Prove it."

I might've seen wrong, considering it was quite dark, but Jasper seemed to pale a little. I gave him a challening look and let out a breath of relief, as he let me go and walked over to where Monty was sleeping.

"Go on, don't be shy," I said as Jasper got on his knees next to Monty who was mumbling in his sleep.

Jasper hesitated a little before pressing three kisses on Monty's face. Surprisingly, Monty didn't wake up, not even when I bursted out laughing like crazy and Jasper pulled me with him, away from our other best friend who continued his sweet dreams.

"Never talk about this, to anyone," he said.

The next morning we continued our journey to mount weather.

"We have to try to cross over to the other side without getting in the water," Clarke says as she watches the river where Octavia almost died.

"How do we do that?" I scoff, leaning my back on a tree.

"We can use this," Finn says, taking a hold of a vine. "I'll go first."

He would have seemed brave if there weren't a slightly paniced look on his face as he grips the vine with both of his hands. I laugh a little, unintentionally. Not so brave spacewalker now are we?

"You wanted to go first. Quit stalling," Clarke says to Finn. "Mount Weather awaits."

As Finn was getting ready to go, Jasper stops him and offers to go first. I chuckle a little at his need to prove his bravery once again. Jasper too looks a little nervous as Finn tells him how badass he is.

I give Jasper a highfive. "No need to be scared goggles."

"Yeah the trick is not fighting it," Finn says, boosting Jasper's confidence.

"See you on the other side."

Jasper inhales slightly before taking off. The vine takes him all the way to the other side, where he lets his feet touch the ground, the rest of us cheering.

"We are Apogee!" he yells at us, as our cheering continues. I laugh as Jasper starts to cheer like a five years old.

Finn suggests that Clarke goes next and as she gets ready to take off, jasper picks up a sing and continues his cheering.

And then, out of nowhere, a spear flies across the river, sparring him right next to his chest. I make a move forward, unsure what to do, when Monty pulls me down with the rest of them.

"We're not alone," Clarke says finally.

 **An: okay I know this sucks, but I'm a horrid writer when it comes to having to follow some other plot. I really felt like there isn't enough Jasper's stories, so I decided to make one, even if this is going to be Bellamy/oc/Jasper. I hope you enjoy, and sorry if my writing sucks when, it would be slightly better if I didn't have to follow a plot that I didn't make up completely. I might leave out some lines and make up my own lines and scenes in order to make this enjoyable reading.**

 **Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean I'm not going?"

"I mean you're not going."

I grabbed Clarke's arm, making her turn around to face me. She wasn't letting me come with her to rescue Jasper from what ever is out there.

Clarke placed her hand on my outstreched arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Listen, you're a good hacker, you can help Monty contact the ark. And Octavia's leg needs to be taken care of and I trust you have even a slightest clue on how to do that."

I let out a breath and swallowed. I really didn't want to stay behind. People were acting like animals, we had absolutely no rules and I didn't feel safe here.

"Bring him back," I whispered, feeling tears swelling up in my eyes at the thought of Jasper dying.

Clarke nodded. "We''l bring him back. Alive."

With that she left to find Bellamy Blake, the bastard who decided that we were now allowed to do whatever the hell we want, with no rules and no structure.

I made my way to the dropship, where Monty was already playing with somebody's wristband.

"Hi," I said, trying to sayd cheerier than I felt.

"Hi," he nodded and walked up to me, leaving the wristband behind. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess, well as okay as I can at the moment."

Octavia soon came to join us in the dropship.

"So I guess you're not part of the rescue party either then. Good news is that Clarke took brother dearest and his little side-kick Murphy with them," she said and sat down on the ground next to me

Well at least Murphy was gone. What I had understood from him was his serious anger management problems and that he was extremely violent. I didn't want to be anywhere near somebody like that. Knowing that he was gone for at least a while made me breath out in relief; the camp was at least a little safer now.

I spent the day doing absolutely nothing. I was no help to Monty, Octavia's leg didn't need any care at all and when I asked if I could help with the wall, I was apparently too fragile and pretty to ruin myself with man's work.

"Go over there and look pretty like you do," Miller said pointed over where Octavia was sitting. "Somebody will come if they need you with anything."

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes as he smirked continued with the wall. I huffed and sat next to Octavia.

"Dickheads," I muttered, making her chuckle.

"Tell me about it. It's really just boring to sit around here all day doing nothing," she said and threw a small branch in the fire next to her. "I'd much rather be looking for Jasper."

"They have to find him," I said quietly, biting my lip and looking at Octavia who nodded, a serious look on her face.

"They will."

It felt like forever before the night kicked in. I had been laying on the ground for what, two hours, and I was more than ready to die.

I figured that something was going on between Octavia and that one guy, so i didn't dare to go ruin their moment. Instead, I sat alone by the fire, and heard somebody shout:

"They're back!"

Octavia and I were the first to stand up and run to the one, two, three, four, five, six persons entering the camp. One of them was carried by two, and I almost started crying when I realized it was Jasper. I was quick to join them into the dropship they were taking him.

"Is he alive?" I asked breathing heavily.

Clarke nodded. "Yes, but not for long if we don't help him."

Bellamy and Murphy set down an orange blanket, and I noticed a dead animal inside, making me look away disgusted. It wasn't because I didn't like meat, but because of the sight.

"Who's hungry?" Bellamy asked, making the growd cheer and Clarke gave him a disapproving look, before dragging me to the dropship.

Clarke cleansed Jasper's wounds, with me, Finn and Monty watching patiently by her side. She must have gotten tired of our curious stares as she told us to go and get some food. Monty stayed with Clarke as Finn and I walked out of the dropship.

"You know if you're hungry, I can give you food if you give me your wristbands," Bellamy Blake came behind us, motioning to the metal bracelets on our wrists. I stared at for a second, maybe even considering taking it of, before rolling my eyes.

"That's a stupid rule," I said. "I'd rather starve."

"You know, you could always give me somthing else in return for food," Bellamy said taking a step towards me, making me back up a little bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused as Finn pulled me closer to him and pushed Bellamy back a bit.

"As she already said, she'd rather starve," he said, obviously understanding something that I didn't.

Bellamy smirked and looked at me up and down, making me grow uncomfortable. "I think we should let her decide."

"Finn what is he talking about?" I asked from Finn, taking a hold of his arm.

Finn looked down at me and let a wide smile appear on his features. Even Bellamy laughed, as if they couldn't believe I was being serious right now.

"You're just too innocent to be here," Finn said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Don't let anybody ever ruin that. Stay that way, please Max, stay like this."

"I could easily ruin your innocence dollface," Bellamy smirked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm kinda lost."

Then Bellamy bursted out laughing as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Even Finn couldn't contain his chuckles as I looked between the two of them, more confused than ever. I hit Finn on the arm.

"Seriously, I don't understand," I whined like a little child.

"What he means that he wants to have sex with you," Finn said bluntly, making my face grow pale. I looked at Bellamy, who was already looking at me as if waiting for the answer. I quickly shook my head as a no, swallowing a little.

"I figured that you would have understood at least something Maxie, considering how touchy feely Jasper was being with you," Finn shook his head.

"Jasper?" I asked confused, how he had anything to do with this. Then the realisation hit me. The hand holding. Carrying me around. The small kisses. The looks he gave me. He couldn't have meant…

No. Jasper was my best friend. Finn was wrong.

"Yeah, I think he was after pretty much the same thing as Blake here now," Finn said and I shook my head.

"So what's it gonna be dollface?" Bellamy asked, taking few steps closer to me, making me back up a bit again. "Are you ready for the best night of your entire existence or should we leave it up for later?"

"You're repelling," I stated quickly, before running back to the dropship.

Xxx

I stayed in the dropship for the entire night. Jasper was groaning and moaning the entire time, preventing me from getting any sleep, but at least he was alive. That was the most important part.

Clarke did all she could to take care of him, but it was rather obvious that she didn't know how. I didn't blame her though – this was new to all of us.

"Max, you should go," Clarke said to me at some point in the morning.

"What, no," I protested, not wanting to leave Jasper.

"Go outside, get some fresh air, do something," Clarke offered. "You look so tired and sad when you watch him, it makes me feel worse than I already do."

I left the dropship reluctantly. Sure I wasn't any help there, but at least I knew wether or not Jasper was alive. That and I didn't want to leave him.

"Hey dollface!" I heard somebody yell behind me. I turned around to see Bellamy walking towards me with a smug smile on his face. "If you're bored you can come hunting with us," he offered.

I scoffed. "Yeah no thanks."

"The offer from last night still stands you know. You can have all of this," he said motioning to himself. "and all you need to do is ask."

"I think I'll pass," i said and turned around to walk away from him, only for him to take a hold of my arm.

"No, but sriously you should come hunting with us. It would be great for you to learn how to do it and it would take your mind off of your dying friend over there," he said gesturing to the dropship where Jasper was still moaning in agony.

"He's not dying," I whispered, trying to convince myself rather than Bellamy.

Suddenly Jasper let out a loud yell, sounding like he was actually dying. I quickly ran back to the dropship, followed by Octavia and Bellamy.

"Hold him still, I need to cut away the infected flesh," Clarke said to Finn, Wells and Monty who were all trying to hold Jasper down as he yelled.

"Stop it you're killing him!" Octavia protested kneeling next to Jasper.

"She's trying to save his life," Finn said.

"She can't," Bellamy stated simply, making anger rise within me.

"Shut up," I said to him, making him smirk a little bit.

"Why don't you make me dollface," he whispered in my ear, making me swat him way and returning where jasper was kneeling next to him and taking a hold of his hand. I tried to whisper some soothing and encouraging words, knowing that he didn't hear or didn't listen to them anyway.

It did came as a shocker though when he squeezed my hand back a little bit.

"We didn't drag him back miles just to let him die," Clarke stated.

"The kid's a goner," Bellamy said. "If you can't see that you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvinence to you, but this isn't the ark. Down here every life matters," Clarke argued, making Bellamy roll his eyes at her.

I bit my lip in anger. I was offically starting to hate the guy.

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause," Bellamy said, making all of us quiet and stare at Jasper's pale, barely living form. He had stopped the moaning and groaning for now, but I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"Max, I've spent my entire life watching my mother heal people," Clarke said to me as she noticed the look of despair on my face. "If I say there's hope, there's hope."

"This isn't about hope!" Bellamy argued, obviously not willing to let the subjekt go before he had won. "It's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choises. I do."

"Yeah, and it's so hard choise to you to kill him, isn't it," I said, standing up from my spot on the ground looking at Bellamy with murderous eyes.

"If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself," Bellamy stated and made his way out of the dropship and I followed him quickly.

"You're not touching a single hair on his head, do you hear me Bellamy Blake!"

Bellamy laughed and turned around to face me, a mocking smile on his face. My hands were balled in fists and I was probably boiling with anger. How dare this smug little piece of shit even consider that I would let him lay a hand on Jasper.

Bellamy obviously didn't take my anger seriously. Instead he took a couple steps closer to, in fact so close that I could feel his breath on my face as he looked down at me.

"So how about that hunting trip?" he asked. I shook my head and swallowed.

"You're unbelievable," I said with a slow exhale and got ready to go back to Jasper. Bellamy's arm grabbed my upper arm, pulling me away from the ladder.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

I ripped my hand out of his grasp. "What do you think."

xxx

Clarke, Finn and Wells left to get something that they thought would save Jasper's life. Again, I would have wanted to come with them, but Clarke thought that I had to be there to make sure Jasper was okay. I agreed to saty, knowing that I wouldn't be much help anyway.

Monty and Octavia stayed with me in the dropship. Bellamy had left ages ago to his hunting trip, luckily letting me stay here. I really didn't feel like spending any more time with him that I had to.

Jasper kept moaning all night. I could faintly hear people complaining downstairs, but there was only so much we could do about it.

"Murphy's gonna kill Jasper!" Monty came up the latter to me and Octavia.

Octavia and I came to help Monty close the trapdoor as Murphy was already trying to get inside. Octavia kicked him in his stomach, making Murphy fall back and allowing us to close the door properly.

"Let me in!"

Murphy tried to kick the door as we attempted to keep it closed. Monty and I sat on top of the door as Octavia tried to take off a pipe from the wall.

"No rush, we're fine here!" Monty said as Murphy kept kicking the door, making us bounce on top of it.

"I got it!" Octavia came with the pipe, sealing the door shut. Murphy kept demanding us to let him in, as we took deep breaths.

"Asshole," I muttered and made my way back to Jasper, who much quieter now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The night had already fallen, and no sound from either Clarke, Finn, Wells or Bellamy and the people he went hunting with. I was feeling anxious: if Clarke won't hurry up, Jasper might not make it and I couldn't take that.

I sat in the dropship, looking at Jasper's form in front of me. At this moment he seemed so calm that I might have thought him dead if I couldn't see him breathing faintly. My own breathing was uneven and I kept my hands crossed on top of my knees, my eyes a little teary.

People were getting uneasy. They wanted to kill Jasper and soon they would come and finish him off. I strained my eyes from Jasper and let my head fall down, my hope slowly fading to its minimum.

Then I heard the dropship door open and I lifted my head to see Clarke and Finn coming in with a bag full of… seaweed? Yeah, that was definetly seaweed. I let out a loud breath of relief, making my way towards them.

"You okay Maxie?" Finn asked, and I nodded making my way where Clarke was kneeling next to Jasper already.

Clarke took part of the seaweed, putting on the wound in Jasper's chest.

"He's gonna make it," Clarke assured me as Finn poured some water on a cup and gave it to Clarke. Clarke lifted Jasper's head so he could drink fom it.

"I'm really sorry about Atom," she then said to Octavia, who was next to me, holding Jasper's head.

Octavia didn't answer at first. "I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying out here, aren't we?" she said with a bitter expression.

"But not you," I said to Jasper running my hand through his wet hair. "You hear me? You're not allowed to die."

It almost looked like a small smile appeared on Jasper's face or then I was just hallucinating due to the lack of sleep. I let out a loud yawn and Finn put his hand on my shoulder.

"Take a sip," he offered a bottle full of questionable liquid.

"What is it?" I asked, taking it anyway and bringing it to my lips.

"Whisky, I think," Finn said as I took a rather large sip.

I nodded and gave the bottle to Monty who took a much bigger sip than I did. Somehoe the four of us, me, Finn, Monty and Octavia(Clarke had left ages ago) found ourselves on the dropship floor, all taking sips of Whiskey after other.

"Smooth," Monty said before bursting into a fit of coughs. He offered the bottle to Octavia, who took it gratefully.

"Disgusting. Love it," she said before offering it to me again.

I was about to take sip again, when a tired, groggy voice stopped me.

"Can I, uh, get a head of that?"

"Jasper," Monty breathed out as we all stood up quickly, running to Jasper, who had apparently just woken up.

"Let's start with the soft stuff," Finn said, taking a water bottle and brought it to Jasper's lips. Jasper took a careful sip from it.

"Welcome back buddy," Finn said with a smile.

Monty took a hold of Jasper's hand, both of them sharing smiles.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper asked, making all of us chuckle.

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it," Clarke came in to the dropship, smiling at Jasper.

"My savior."

"Thank you. For not dying," Clarke smiled. "I don't think I could've taken that today."

"I'll try not to die tomorrow too, if that's cool," Jasper said, a charestical smile on his face. I let out a choked sob of joy and burried my head in his neck, my hand finding his.

"Oh, hello," he said and looked at me with a smile. I felt him press a kiss on the top of my head, making me wipe my tears on his shirt.

"Bastard," I muttered. "Scaring me up like that."

The rest laughed as I wiped some tears from my eyes. Jasper's head slowly turned so it was laying on the pillow on it's right side. I got up from next to him and got ready to go to bed, when Jasper's hnd found mine again.

"No, no, no, no," he said, his voice sleepy. "Stay with me."

The last part came as a barely audible whisper as he started to fall asleep. Finn, Clarke, Monty and Octavia started to get out of the dropship, leaving me hold hands with Jasper. I moved him slightly on the makesift bed and crawled next to him, cuddling as close to him as I could. I kept my other hand holding his and wrapped the other around his waist.

"Goodnight," I whispered to him as I fell asleep for the first time in almost a week.

Xxx

When I woke up, I wasn't holding Jasper's hand anymore and my arm wasn't draped around his waist. Instead, Jasper had his arms around me and his head was burried in my neck as he was mumbling something in his sleep.

"Jasper," I whispered, nudging him a little, but that only caused him to warp his arms around me tighter.

"Jasper," I tried again, this time my voice sounding like a childish whine.

"Five more minutes sweetheart," he mumbled, pulling me closer to him.

"Don't call me that," I told him as he moved us so I was laying on top of his stomach. I quickly made sure that I wasn't hurting him, but found out that I wasn't even touching his wound.

"What do I call you then sweetheart?" he asked me as I sat up to straddle him.

"I-" I was beginning to say when the dropship door opened and Bellamy's head appeared. A rather surprised look washed over his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Max, come with me you're needed," he simply said, before leaving again.

"What?" I asked, but the trapdoor closed again. I looked at it confused. Nobody really needed me in the camp.

Jasper's hand had found its way into my hair and was now playing with it like it was the most fascinating thing he could imagine. I sighed and decided that it wasn't wise to disobey Bellamy's orders, but Jasper's hand gripped my tigh before I could move.

"Do you have to go?" he asked with a childish voice, pulling me closer so I was laying on top of him again. I gave him an apologetic smile and kissed his cheek before forcing myself out of his grip.

"Try to get some more rest," I told him and opened the door again. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Jasper only nodded and let his head fall back on the pillow and I went down the ladder, only to be faced by Bellamy's strict gaze.

"Well good morning to you too," I scoffed. "What do you need me with?"

"So you and the not-so-dead-kid?" he asked, ignoring my questin and gesturing to the upper-level of the dropship.

I gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh you don't have to apologize dollface," Bellamy smirked, taking a step closer, only for me to take one back and hit my head on the ladder. "I have to admit, I was rather keen on being the one to take your virginity, but I guess it'll just stay as a dream."

"What? Jasper and I aren't together. We're just friends," I defended, shying away from Bellamy again as he took another step closer to me. I cursed the ladder for being there.

Again, Bellamy seemed surprised. "Just friends, huh? Is he aware of that, because I have never seen friends hold each other that close before."

A blush creeped on my cheeks. Okay, maybe this time I had let Jasper too close and even I had understood what he was meaning. I felt guilty, because he probably got a completely wrong message, as whatever he did to me, I never protested. But I couldn't say no to him either. Hell he was my best friend and just yesterday he almost died. It would have been too harsh if I had just pushed him away.

Maybe I was beginning to question whether or not Jasper saw me just as a friend.

"We're awfully close best friends," I whispered, blushing even harder as bellamy dipped his head even closer to mine. "Besides he could act like that around anybody he's close to. He has even kissed Monty. On the cheek I mean."

"What?" A voice came from behind Bellamy, and the both of us turned around to see a very much shocked Monty Green, holding a waterbottle in his hand and mouth hanging wide open.

"Aw, shit," I muttered and managed to hit my head on the ladder again. "Wasn't supposed to tell you about that."

Bellamy started laughing as Monty's expression turned from shock to grimace.

"Did not need to know that," he shook his head. "Was just about to visit Jasper, but now I'm not so sure if I want to."

Bellamy chuckled again, before taking a hold of my waist and pulling me away from the ladder, so Monty could fit in to climb up.

"Go ahead, don't let us stop you."

My breathing hitched as I noticed how close I was to Bellamy. Monty gave us a sucpisious look before climbing the ladder up and quickly closing it again. I only concentrated on watching the people over Bellamy's shoulder to avoid his piercing gaze on my face.

"You can let me go now," my voice came out gruffy as I still held breath.

"So you and Jasper most definetly are not a thing?" Bellamy asked as if he wasn't entirely convinced yet. I only nodded letting out the breath I was holding, as I couldn't hold it much longer.

"Well, isn't this just my lucky day," Bellamy gave me a grin. "Do save your virginity for me, would ya dollface."

With a single kiss on the cheek, Bellamy let me go and walked up to the people who were trying to build a wall. I was flustered and blushing and my breathing was extremely uneven.

Smug bastard.

"Get a hold of yourself," I whispered to myself as Octavia came up to me.

"Why do you need to get a hold of yourself?" she asked, before turning her head to look at Bellamy, who was just staring at us. "My brother giving you a hard time?"

"Something like that," I mutter hugging myself, feeling somehow ashamed.

 _Feeling desire is only natural for humans and sometimes it's caused by other people's desire for you. No need to feel ashamed_ , I tried to convince myself, failing miserably.

 _Then why don't I feel it towards Jasper, who apparently feels it towards me?_

I already knew the answer for that. Bellamy was something new; I have always beem drawn towards things that are new and mysterious to me, and that's exactly what Bellamy Blake was. New and full of mysteries. I knew nothing about him. I knew every single little detail about Jasper, from his favourite color to the little birthmark he had on his left calf.

I let out a huff and kicked a small rock on the ground, somehow managing to damage myself.

"That hard of a time?" Octavia chuckled as she took a hold of the ladder and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Somewhat."

xxx

"How is it, that one can sleep so much?" I asked from Monty, who apparetnly wasn't even in the dropship anymore. I had freed myself from all the jobs around the camp, saying that Jasper still needed somebody to look after him. Bellamy was deeply against it, but since Clarke agreed with me, I now spent my day in the dropship. Monty was there most of the time, but at the moment he had disappeared to somewhere.

But Jasper sure could sleep. This was the fifth time he had fallen asleep during the day. When he drosed off the first time, I was sure he died and started panicking, effectively waking him up.

"You're still here?" somebody said and I lifted my head to look at Bellamy who had soundlessly climbed into the dropship.

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes. "What is your highness doing in here, other than being a royal pain in the ass."

I actually made Bellamy laugh. It surprised me how much he smled and laughed around me, considering that i never thought myself as the funny or entertaining type, unlke Jasper.

Or perhaps Bellamy just found me amusing because of my stupidity and ignorance towards many things.

"You've been here all day," he stated after he calmed down from his chuckles.

"It's nice that you've had time to notice," I rolled my eyes, not really wanting to hear his shit right now. Didn't he have somebody else to bother, Murphy, or Octavia or Clarke for god's sake?

"Wow, why do hostile dollface? I'm just asking cause I care," he said and put a hand on his heart, a smirk sneaking on his perfectly sculpted face.

I swallowed and tried not to stare at him too much. The smirk decorated his face so perfectly and it pained me to say it, but he was much better looking than most of the guys I've ever seen. He looked so… Unique. His looks were really one of a kind.

I took a deep breath and turned to look at Jasper's sleeping form, quickly realizing that he wasn't sleeping anymore.

"You should go," I told Bellamy, quickly standing up and opening the dropship door to him. Bellamy shot me a curious look but complied anyway. I practically threw him out when he laughed again.

"I'm gong, I'm going," he said and closed the dropship door behind him.

I inhaled deeply, before turning to look at Jasper who had sat up now.

"What did he want?" Jasper asked warily, eyeing the dropship door worriedly. I had told him about how Bellamy had wanted to kill him and let's just say that it made Jasper a bit wary of our wannabe leader.

"Nothing really," I assured him and kneeled next to him. I gave Jasper a ressuring smile, which he was quick to return.

"Why was he calling you with petnames?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his slender arms around me and burried his face into my neck.

The movement made me frown. I still had hard time accepting that Bellamy and Finn might've been right. Jasper could have feelings for me that went beyond friendship. It was flattering, of course, and the attention lot more welcome than Bellamy's, but somehow I felt disappointed. If he actually did have feelings for me and I didn't return those feelings, what would happen to our friendship? What if someday he tells me how he feels, and I have to break his heart? I wasn't ready to risk our friendship because of that. Jasper could get horribly offended by it. One of us could start ignoring the other. The time we spent together could be horribly awkward and uncomfortable. What about Monty? His life would be like having to choose a parent after a horrible divorce.

I didn't want to throw away our friendship for that.

"I don't know," I mutter and wrapped my own arms around Jasper's neck and took a deep breath.

I felt my eyes get watery as I thought about our friendship breaking. Should I just lie and tell him that I loved him? Should I just lie to my best friend, just so I wouldn't lose him?

No, that was wrong. It wasn't only wrong to lie about my feelings toward him, but many things could go wrong. We could break up, which would be much worse. I couldn't be in a relationship with somebody I didn't actually love.

But what if it worked? What if I learned to love him as well?

Of course, this is only if he loved me too.

I unwrapped my arms from his neck, making him loose his hold on me too.

"Bellamy's right. I've been here all day," I said and slowly got up. "I should go."

With those last words, I exited the dropship, not waiting for his response.


End file.
